confuzzled binds
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: The saga of topless Carter continues how did he get to see her topless? It's completed please R & R and tell me if you like the explaination. thanks for the feedback.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: drabble for confuzzled "confuzzled binds"**

"Jack watch your hand it's getting close to my…"

"Ack! Don't want to hear where my hand is getting close to."

"Oh would you two pipe down I'm almost loose but I might have to take off my shirt."

Shirtless Carter?

Okay Jack think of something else or you'll have some explaining to do.

Sam I don't think that's a good ideal we're tied together and if someone walks in and sees us together and you shirtless."

"It's not like you haven't seen me topless Daniel."

What?

Jack gave them both a confuzzled look before the both yelled "don't ask."

* * *

R & R if you want more to the mystery of topless Carter 


	2. Chapter 2

Fever Binds

* * *

A/N: thank you for the feedback! Yes enquiring minds want to knowlol here's the second part 

Images of Daniel and topless Carter floated through his mind. There  
could be a hundred reasons why he had seen her but nothing came to mind  
except the obvious one.

They were still bickering and Daniel squirmed knowing Jack wanted  
details as to how he got to see Carter topless and not tell him

Jack kept his gaze fixed on Daniel as he stuttered, "you had to spill  
the beans about the topless thing didn't you Sam?"

"Quit whining I'm almost loose."

Jack was done being patient. He wanted answers, this not knowing  
fever would have to end and the truth was the cure.

So what is the truth? Any guess/suggestions lol let me know love feedback and the more I get the well it might help motivate me get this out faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Confuzzled Binds pt 3

* * *

A/N: thanks for the feedback! the end is near. 

Sam could have killed herself for letting the cat out of the bag.

But hearing Daniel whine and having the colonel so close it was hard to concentrate. She could smell him feel him behind her but she would not turn to face him.

She knew her cheeks were red almost like having a fever but not the regular type of fever.

This fever had one cure and it had the initials of J.O.

That's O'Neill with two ll's, she let out a snort to suppress the laughter and Daniel looked up to see what was so funny.

"I'm happy you're finding this funny Sam, he hasn't blinked since you opened your mouth about the the…"

Sam sighed.

This is what happens when your mind is on the man you wish saw you topless instead.

Daniel was stuttering and her patience was wearing thin. "The what Daniel it wasn't a big deal."

She put her head down took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder and came face to face with her CO.

He doesn't look happy Sam thought to herself and spoke, "sir as soon a we get out of this I promise to tell you what my scared friend is afraid to tell you. How he got to see me topless."

She started to giggle, "It's really quiet funny."

"Funny Carter, right lets get out of this mess and then will talk."

No sense of humor? Oh boy this was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Confuzzled Binds

_**A/N:** Thanks for the feedback and suggestions. No I don't think I'll follow this up with bottomless Jack lol thanks for the giggle. This is in Jack's POV he's not a happy camper and thinks he's lost his true love to his best friend. Feedback is so appreciated thats what made me continue this story which was suppose to be a drabble only. _

* * *

Before Daniel fell to pieces Teal'c came through and got us out of the ropes. Last time I listen to Daniel and let the natives perform their welcome to their planet ritual.

Teal'c had gotten most of our equipment back and had warned the natives if any harm came to his team they would have to answer to him.

He had taken out his knife and started to cut the binds that had held us so tightly together.

My gaze never left Daniel and I could see the sweat pouring down his face and a twinge of fright.

He knew.

He knew how I felt about Carter as did Teal'c. It was the unwritten rule between friends that you never hit on your best friends girl or got to see her naked.

Had he been spending time with her behind my back?

They thought the situation was funny.

I'm not laughing hell I want to know what the hell happen but then really don't want to know.

What if they'd crossed that line? What if they wanted to be more then friends I don't think I could handle it.

I would have been made a fool mooning over someone I could never have and then to add insult to injury to have my best friend know exactly how I felt about her and still let me act the fool.

My blood was boiling as the last piece of rope fell to the ground. She stumbled back and I grabbed her from the waist to steady her.

She gasped and looked over her shoulder I asked if she was okay she nodded.

Daniel had scrambled to stand behind Teal'c.

Teal'c looked at me and knew I was not happy. He must had seen Carter frowning and asked if there was a problem were we injured or had something occurred.

Before I got to answer Daniel started to pull Teal'c with him and said he would explain everything to him on the way back to the gate.

It was comical seeing Daniel try to pull Teal'c towards the gate and the mountain of a man not moving but looking at Daniel like he had lost his mind.

I wished I had a camera to record the look of panic on Daniel's face he literally pleaded with Teal'c to come with him. He did not want to face me so I decided to turn the tables on him.

I made a movement towards Daniel. His eyes became as big as saucers and yelp. He picked up his pack and said he'd be waiting at the gate and took off running.

I smiled at Teal'c and said he better follow him to make sure he didn't kill himself getting to the gate.

"Teal'c just tell him I would like a word with him once we get back to the base."

Teal'c nodded and went after Daniel.

I turned to see that Carter had sat on a rock.

She looked on edge. I went to pick up our packs and came to stand in front of her. I cleared my throat and she looked up.

I handed the pack to her and she stood up and stretched. My eyes went straight to her chest the chest Daniel had seen.

"Sir we should get back to base I'm sure you're dying to know the story and I did promise right?"

I motioned to her to walk and she fell into step with me.

"Sir you've got to promise me that you wont kill Daniel it wasn't his fault it was all my fault."

I had made up my mind something had occurred between them and I was going to cut my losses and step out of the way so they could be happy.

"You know what Carter I don't want to know what you and Daniel do on your own time it's between you two. I don't want to be a part of it and as long as it doesn't effect the team and it sounds like its been going on for a while then I'm happy for you two but I wish I would have been told then finding out this way."

There I had said my peace. I had been betrayed by the woman I secretly loved and the man I had considered my brother and friend.

Before she could answer I order the subject closed and walked towards the gate and away from this mess. I needed to get away and the sooner the better.

I walked and she tried to talk to me saying that I was wrong.

"Major! What part of subject closed didn't you understand?"

She looked like she wanted to slug me I could see the arguments she was dying to spout out but wouldn't since I had order her not to.

We walked in silence and made it to the gate quickly. It had been activated and Daniel waited at the top of the step. When he had seen us coming towards him he knew nothing had been resolved.

"I'll see you guys back on the base."

He stepped through the gate and Teal'c gave me another puzzled look.

Carter walked past him and placed her hand on his arm and said she'd explain to him later since she hadn't been allowed to clear up the matter with me. She walked up the stepsand steppedthrough the gate without a backward glance.

Teal'c looked at Carter and back to me.

"O'Neill what has taken place? Daniel Jackson paled when I gave him your message and then leaving us behind does not make sense. Also Major Carter seems to be upset at you. What has happened?"

I looked at my only friend left and asked, "T if you where to see Carter topless would you have told me?"

Teal'c looked at me like I had sprouted another head.

"I have not seen Major Carter without clothing O'Neill and I do not desire to see her topless I value her as a friend and warrior and I know you care for her so if I would see her without clothing it would have been accidentally. Is this the reason Daniel Jackson fled O'Neill and why Major Carter is upset with you?"

"Upset with me she's the one that gave Daniel his own Girls gone wild demonstration."

"O'Neill I know this must have come as a shock to you but there is always an explanation. Hear what they have to say and then make your assessment."

He was right but if it was what I thought I don't think I would be able to stick around. Following Teal'c through the gate I went to finally hear the story of Topless Carter.


	5. Chapter 5

The man was impossible. He actually thought that me and Daniel…

I hold my tongue wanting to scream in aggravation. I should let him continue thinking that was the truth. It would serve him right. He had shut me out without letting me explain what had happened.

He had jumped to conclusions and thought I had slept with Daniel.

Me and Daniel?

Oh that was wrong is so many ways. Daniel was like a brother to me. I  
felt the same way about Teal'c and to have him think that I would do it  
with him?

Eww! Sleeping with my brother no way that was so wrong in so many ways  
and to have him think this of Daniel and me it was inconceivable how the  
slip of the tongue had resulted in this pickle I was in.

Poor Daniel, he nearly ran back to earth. He was terrified of what the  
colonel was going to do to him but why did the colonel care. He had  
agreed to leave it in the room and now that I had been replaced by her he  
shouldn't care right?

I had sworn Daniel to secrecy over the topless thing and he had kept his  
word. It was me that had slipped and now we were both paying for it.

This had turned out to be such a big mess but I needed to set the record  
straight.

I was trying to figure out a way of telling the colonel after Teal'c had  
come to our rescue.

I had sat down to gather my thoughts when I felt him standing in front of  
me. I looked up and he handed me my pack.

Daniel and Teal'c had already left to the gate and the walk back to the  
stargate would give me the privacy I needed to tell him the whole story.

Hopefully by the time we hit the showers this would be resolved and we  
could get back to saving the world.

I had just asked him not to kill Daniel. The look on his face spoke  
volumes. It sent a chill down my spine and he spoke.

He went on to say he didn't want to know that whatever me and Daniel did  
on our spare time was none of his business and it must have been going on  
for a while.

That shocked me, for him to think I would do something that major  
something that would affect the team and not include him or Teal'c.

He then lost his mask when he whispered the last and said he wished "us"  
well and would have like to know about this in another way instead of me  
blurting it out.

I tried to explain to him but he refused to listen. I couldn't believe  
he ordered me to drop the subject. I wanted to yell at him, 'you pig head  
stubborn man it's not what you think it was something that I had done in  
a moment of weakness and it was because of you I did it.

We walked back to the gate in silence. I had failed to explain to him  
what had happened but now he refused to listen to me that's when the  
childish side of me kicked in saying I should let him think the worse. It  
just went to show him that he didn't trust me and that it wasn't my  
imagination when I felt he was pulling away from me.

We got to the gate and I made eye contact with Daniel. He could see that  
I had not explained anything and he scrambled up the stairs and squeaked  
that he would see us on the base.

I turned to see no emotion from the colonel. I could only imagine him  
feeling betrayed by me and Daniel. He thought we had broken his trust in us and we hadn't done anything.

So he saw me topless it wasn't what he thought and once this stubborn  
idiot of a man got it in his head that it was true there was little one  
could do to change his mind.

I saw the concern on Teal'c's face and went up to him and said I'd  
explain everything to him later and spoke loud enough for the colonel to  
hear that I was not happy about the outcome of our discussion. I walked  
up the stairs with all the dignity I could muster and didn't turn back.

Let him stew.

I got the other side and General Hammond asked if everything was okay. I  
assured him that it was. He said that Daniel had told him about the  
mishap with the natives and said the briefing wouldn't be held till  
tomorrow morning. I asked if I could be excused to go to the infirmary.

He nodded and I walked out of the room.

I went straight to the infirmary and saw Daniel scramble to his feet and  
looking behind me.

"He's not with me Daniel relax and don't worry he doesn't want to know  
how you got to see me topless. He said he was happy for us and only  
wished we'd announce that we were together sooner."

I said the last while trying to fight back the tears of anger or was it  
regret.

Daniel got off the bed and said it would work out that the colonel would  
see that there was nothing between us other then love between a brother  
and sister.

I snorted and said he deserved to think there was something going on  
between us. Daniel nodded his head and whispered he knew there was a mean  
streak in me but that would be cruel to Jack.

"Tell him Sam he'll understand. Like I did and if not tell him that you  
had lots of alcohol it's the truth."

I told him he better hurry before the colonel got here and he said he was  
already done and would be hiding out till the coast was clear.

"Remind me never to get Jack that angry with me Sam those looks chilled  
me to the bone I never want to be on the receiving end of that stare  
ever again."

He asked me to call him when this was all cleared up and poked his head  
out the door to see if the coast was clear and left to hide.

They hadn't made it to the infirmary so I headed to the showers to get  
cleaned up. I finished and decided to drive over to the colonel's and  
wait. He was going to hear the whole tale if it was the last thing I did.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking through the gate I looked around for the rest of my team and saw  
only general Hammond waiting. He was bound to ask why we didn't all go  
through at the same time and I waited to see what he would say.

He asked if we were okay I said we were and he went on to tell me that  
Daniel and Carter had gone to the infirmary. I nodded.

"Colonel did something else occur while on the planet?"

That was a loaded question.

George would probably be speechless if I blurted out, "well let's see  
we got captured by natives, tied up to the point we couldn't move, Carter  
was trying to get loose by taking off her top and she didn't think it was  
a big deal since Daniel had already seen her topless."

Teal'c said that nothing had occurred and asked what time the briefing  
would take place. The general stared and said it would take place  
tomorrow morning and said to go shower up.

We walked to the showers and Teal'c asked if I was going to get the story  
from Carter. I knew he was right. But my doubts wouldn't let it go. So  
what if she wanted a younger guy? I wasn't exactly bringing her flowers  
and letting her know how I truly felt about her but after the zartac  
confession I thought we had something.

Foolish old goat my conscious goaded it was just you wishing for something that was not true.  
I told him I would not hurt Daniel and would talk to Carter before the  
briefing tomorrow. I just wanted to go home. What he didn't know was  
that I was going to get plastered to heal my heart and to pour over my  
wounds.

I finished showering and made it to the infirmary. I had not seen hide or  
hair of Daniel nor Carter.

Daniel was probably hiding and Carter was definitely pissed at me for not  
letting her speak her mind.

I realized I was tired of the whole thing and decided to head home. I looked at the sign out sheet and saw that both Daniel and Carter had signed out and gone home. I  
did the same and started to walk to my truck. I wasn't paying attention  
and opened my truck and was about to get in when someone cleared their  
throat.

Daniel was standing on the passenger side of my truck and said we had to  
talk.

I was so tired that I didn't want to deal with this today. I didn't say anything I was still pissed but not as much as I was on the planet.

"Jack we have to talk you're jumping to the wrong conclusion nothing and  
I do mean nothing happened between me and Sam. Come you know I would  
never betray you. Teal'c told me about the zartac confession as did  
Janet. I couldn't have feelings for her she's like the sister I never had  
and your like the big brother I always wished for. The brother that would  
torture me but would be there when I was in trouble, Jack I wouldn't  
cross that line you've got to believe me. I know you have feelings for Sam and I only wish you two would act on it."

Poor Daniel, I should have had more faith in him. he was loyal beyond  
words he had stood by me at times when I couldn't stand to be who I was

but never left my side. I was being ridiculous They were my friends and I  
now know they would not do something to harm me it wasn't in there  
nature. But that voice in the back of my head keep nagging me to ask.

"Danny I know I jumped to conclusion and made you uncomfortable for that  
I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it unless you're willing to tell  
me how you got to see her…"

"Topless Jack and no I can't tell you I promised Sam. Go see her she was  
upset that you wouldn't let her explain. It's her story and once you hear  
it you'll understand I didn't help but one thing I can say alcohol was  
involved and you know how I am with alcohol."

I respected him for not betraying Carter's trust. I told him I wouldn't  
kill him yet. He smiled and said he was glad.

He asked if we were okay and I knew I couldn't stay mad at him he was  
right he was my little brother and I knew he wouldn't hurt me in any way.

I mumble maybe got into my truck but before pulling out I'd thought I'd  
play with him again.

"Regardless how this all turns out space monkey you should have spilled  
the beans on seeing Carter topless. You know what they do to men that see  
other men's women undressed?"

"Jack what are you saying…"

I waved and drove off. Let him stew over the night I would drive to  
Carter's to find out what was the big mystery.

I got there and saw that her car was not there I pulled out my cell phone  
and got her answering service.

I waited an hour and then decided she was not coming home anytime soon.  
I'd talk to her first thing tomorrow morning. I drove home and pulled  
into my drive way.

I climbed out of my truck and went inside. I turned on the lights and  
went through my mail. I checked the messages on my machine and heard the  
usual stuff and the last one was from Carter asking if I was home and to  
please answer if I was. She said she was coming over and that she would  
not leave until I heard the truth.

I smiled to myself. I knew she wouldn't let this drop. I checked the time  
on the machine and it had been an hour ago. I was about to call her when  
I heard a noise coming from my deck.

I pulled out my gun and walked through the front to go around back.

I came upon Carter curled up on one of my deck chairs with a beer in her  
hand and fighting sleep.

I put my gun in my waist band and came up the deck. She startled awake  
and saw me and sat up.

"Sir where have you've been I've been waiting here and I guess I must have  
dozed off. I need you to not say anything and let me please tell you what  
happen. I don't want anything to come between us and the team. You and  
Daniel are best friends and this indiscretion is my entire fault. So please  
sir let me tell you the whole story and here's my letter asking for a  
transfer after you hear the story you might need that."

Transfer? Why would she want to transfer out of my team?

She picked up the six pack of Guinness that was missing three bottles and  
offered it to me.

"Sorry I got thirsty waiting and well it's making me relax so I could get  
through this."

I took the beer from her and went to lean on the rail. I crossed my arms  
and waited.

She was fidgeting with her hands and muttered here goes nothing and  
looked up at me.

"Sir do you remember the arm band incident when we had all this strength  
and Anise came to monitor us."

I nodded, "yeah it was fun while it lasted Carter. We almost lost our  
lives then or did that slip your mind?"

"No sir it didn't and the whole zartac thing"?

oh yeah the zartac thingy when I had to confess my feelings for her.  
Where I was exposed to what I truly felt for her with her in the room.

"Yeah I remember Carter I was there as were you. We decided to leave it  
in the room if I recall."

She nodded and took another sip of her beer.

"After the whole thing I was a mess. I had these feelings coming from  
inside. I didn't know if they were from Jolinar with having witnessed  
what had happen to Martouf or what we had both said in that room."

She looked up at me and bit her lip.

"You left right after the meeting with the Tok'ra and the President  
without saying anything I was going to see you but you were upset talking  
to Anise. She looked like she was trying to calm you down and I felt like  
I was intruding so I left. I came back but you were gone. She told me you  
were leaving to Minnesota for a couple of days. She asked me what was  
Minnesota and I explained she nodded and said she was sorry about  
everything and then she apologized for coming onto you."

I closed my eyes oh crap! That damn Tok'ra was going to be the death of  
me. She had apologized to Carter for hitting on me. Okay Thor now would  
be a good time to beam me up.

"Sir I didn't get to ask her what she meant since they were getting ready  
to leave back to the base with Martouf. I didn't go I was a basket case,  
then missing you and then hearing what Anise said well it got my mind  
reeling."

I could imagine her reeling. She must have been a mess and I just left not wanting to face what we had confessed to one another and then the last conversation with Anise didn't help. I couldn't be alone with her I would have crossed that line knowing she felt the way she did so I retreated like a good soldier.

"Janet found me and said she was taking me home. She said I needed a nice  
bath and some wine I told her no I needed a shoulder to cry on and  
tequila. We got to her place and I forgot about the bath. She let me vent  
and drink and vent some more. I told her and she didn't hold it against  
me. We heard a knock on the door and it was Daniel. He had come to check  
on me since I had been upset the last time he saw me. He started to drink  
with us and then the topic of Anise came up. He started to say that she  
had a way of stirring trouble and Janet agreed."

Carter snorted, "Sir do you know Janet hates her."

Carter started to giggle and I smiled, "ever since the armbands she has this on going contest on ways she could maim or have her knocked off."

I laughed, leave it to doc to come up with such a list, "I've got to get  
a copy of it so we can compare notes to see if we think alike."

Carter smiled and said she'd let Janet know. She became somber again and  
continued her tale.

"Well Daniel started to defend Anise saying she had other attributes and  
when we asked him to name one he couldn't. I remember Janet rolling her  
eyes at him and said that the only attributes she had were the two on her  
chest that was accented by her skimpy outfits."

I was in shock oh boy this didn't sound good, she looked up and nodded.  
"Daniel was drunk and he started to laugh saying yeah she did have some  
nice attributes nice and round and shapely and the outfits she wore made  
them more attributable."

I could imagine Daniel saying this. Two beers and he was a goner.

"That's when he blurted out that she had made a pass at you in your room. He said it must have been her attributes that attracted you to her and that getting to kiss her was just a bonus."

Daniel was a dead man for sure no reprieve just death this time.

I looked at Carter and she had turned away. I waited for her to continue.

"It all fell into place. You leaving and Anise apologizing I thought I  
had lost you to her. It made me sick after I had confessed what I had  
felt and then to find out you had been doing god knows what with her. I  
looked down at myself and it clicked. Why would you want skinny no chest  
me when you could have Tok'ra Barbie."

She stood up and went to the other side of the deck. Her back towards me  
she took another sip of her beer.

"Daniel was still babbling about her attributes and Janet was defending me  
saying I was way smarter then her and if all you wanted was her body then  
you were not good enough for me. I had enough of both of their arguments  
when I snapped. I pulled off my shirt and asked them what was wrong with  
me that you wouldn't love me for me but how big my chest size was."

I covered my face with my hands and let out the breath I was holding. This  
was not what I was expecting. When she had said alcohol and Daniel I thought the worse but this was beyond what I could imagine.

She thought I had wanted Anise because of what she looked like and would  
find fault in her appearance. If she only knew she was perfect in  
everyway to me. Her hair, face body and legs that were a thing of beauty  
to watch especially now in her skirt and that lovely top that accented her attributes.

She turned to me, "Daniel nearly choked on his beer and Janet said I had nothing to worry about that she had it on high authority that I was bigger then Anise that it was the wonder bra she was using that made her appear bigger then she was."

I blushed I took a beer out of the packed opened it and downed half of it. I waved my hand for her to continue but I really had heard enough.

"Needless to say I realized what I did and covered up. I had humiliated myself in front of my best friends and I burst into tears blaming you for this whole thing then blaming the Air Force for not letting us be together then hating Anise for being able to kiss you when I couldn't. I was so embarrassed for what I did and I had Janet and Daniel promise me that they would not breathe a word of this to anyone. They said they would keep my secret and put me to bed afterwards. I had a hell of a hangover the next morning but came to realize that it was best I didn't talk to you. My emotions were all over the place and I didn't want this to interfere with our team. I wanted it to go back to the way things were. Me being close to you and have the same type of relationship we all had. But now I've ruined everything and I'm sorry."

Her lower lip was quivering and she lowered her head to hide her face.

I was speechless. That had taken a lot of courage to admit what she had just had and I was never more in awe of her then I was at this moment. I had to show her I understood that she had not ruined anything between us or the team.

"I'll be leaving now and I'm sorry sir for making you think that we had betrayed you. I could never do that you mean too much for me to do that and like I said now that the cats out of the bag if you don't think we can work together I understand. So good night."

The last was said in a whisper and she moved by me to go and I grabbed her arm and she gasped. She looked up at me and had tears in her eyes. I wiped the tears away and pulled her into a hug. She started to cry more and I soothed her I needed to feel her like this her control gone and me here to pick up the pieces. She was so amazing and to think she thought I would go for any other woman but her was ridiculous.

She stopped and I pulled her back so I could cup her face.

"First thing first Carter you are not transferring out of SG1 get that out of your head. We need you hell I need you there to save my ass. Second that took a lot of courage to admit what you did and I know I wasn't the most supportive in this but to hear your best friend saw the woman you've pined for since the first day you met topless well it was hard to stomach. I want to apologize for all that. Can you forgive me for jumping to conclusion? Oh and the Anise thing what space monkey failed to tell you was that the snake was interested in him."

She gasped and started to hold back a giggle.

"No he failed to mention that."

I smiled, "I should have said something but it was a shock to me I think it was because I saved her life twice that she started to have feelings for me."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "She's had her eyes on you since the first time we met her. Didn't you ever notice that she had you do all the physical tests? Sir you could be so dense sometimes."

"Jack not sir Carter and I didn't really pay attention to what she was doing since I only had eyes for a certain blond that could run circles around "Tok'ra Barbie".

She laughed and said that was what Janet had dubbed her and well it had stuck. I agreed that the name did suit her but told her I liked Tok'ra Spice better.

She burst into an uncontrolled fit of laughter and it was good to see her relaxed again. I joined her and we sat on the chair and when ever she would almost finish laughing I'd quip something that would send her into a fit of laughter again. She finally begged me to stop that her sides were aching and if she continued she might have an accident and that would really be embarrassing.

I stopped and looked at her. She was blushing and asked if what I had said was true. I knew what she was asking about and came closer to her and said yes.

She smiled, "so were okay again right?"

I nodded no. Her face fell and I pulled her close to me and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She had her eyes closed when I pulled back to see what her reaction was.

"Wow and that was just a light kiss I wonder what it would be if I was to do this."

She pulled me towards her and it was breathtaking. We finally pulled apart and she had that incredible smile that made me go weak.

"So now what," she asked.

I took her hand and said we could go back to the way things were or…

"How about we play it by ear," she offered I smiled and said okay. I started to nuzzle her neck and whispered, "hey Carter did I ever tell you about the time Teal'c seen me bottomless."


End file.
